


Don’t You Trust Me?

by enter_creative_username



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Anxiety, Appendicitis, Cadnis if you squint, Damian is a disaster gay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, High School, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I live for Damian and Janis’ friendship, I love comments, I might write more of these, Kind of a sickfic, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TW: Swearing, Tw: references to past homophobia, Tw:mention of panic attacks, but I’m a hypochondriac, but be kind im fragile, first fic on here, janis is a lesbian, let me know if i missed any, so it’s like super mild, what am I supposed to tag, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_creative_username/pseuds/enter_creative_username
Summary: Janis wasn’t surprised when she found herself unable to trust Cady. What she didn’t expect was that she’d end up in the backseat of Regina’s car on her way to the hospital while Damian cracks jokes, Regina yells, and Cady is just trying to help.I suck at summaries lol
Relationships: Cady Heron & Janis Sarkisian, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Don’t You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried my best with the tags but please message me if I missed anything/need to add any trigger warnings.

Janis and Damian have been practically inseparable since the age of twelve, so it’s no surprise that they are spending their Wednesday afternoon together. Janis is covered in paint, leaning over an easel with a half finished painting of Damian in front of her. He’s posing on a stool in front of her, cupping a wilted rose in his hands. Neither of them do any of the after school clubs, so they often sneak away to the empty art room to relax. It seems like the art room is the only place where Janis can really breathe, and Damian is always happy to model for his best friend.

“We should invite Caddy to join us,” Damian smiles, “I think she’d like our art room talks.”

Janis bites on the end of her paintbrush studying her work. Sometimes she switches the brush between hands, being ambidextrous, but today her left arm permanently resides wrapped around her stomach.

“I don’t think we should. Plus I think she has a mathletes meeting now.” Janis responds. She doesn’t look up from her painting.  
“I was just thinking you might want to try another subject. You have like thirty paintings of me…”  
He paused.

“Not that I’m complaining.”

Janis pushes a strand of her dip dyed hair from her face, smearing blue paint on her forehead in the process. Damian chuckles, his shoulders shaking.  
“I’m just not in the mood to invite her.” Janis glances up from her painting to study Damian, and roll her eyes.

“Now stop moving!”

Damian thinks for a moment, this time careful not to move as much.

“You still don’t trust her?” Damian asks, repositioning his hands around the drooping rose. He had asked her why she chose such a depressing flower to paint, but she simply responded that it was symbolic. That worried Damian a bit, but he didn’t press the issue.

“It’s not that I don’t trust her,” Janis shifts her weight back and forth on her feet. “I’m just being cautious.”

“We can trust Caddy.”

Janis starts to respond but a burst of pain sends her doubling over on herself. She brings both arms instinctively around her torso, letting the paint brush clatter to the floor. Damian springs from his seat, moving beside Janis. He steals a quick look at the painting, but ultimately returns his attention to his friend.

“Jan, are you okay?”

He places a hand delicately on her back, rubbing circles over the denim fabric.

“Fine,” she grits out, “my stomach’s just been killing me all day.”

“Are you pregnant?”

Janis rolls her eyes, returning to a normal standing position. The sharp and nauseating pain doesn’t subside, but she doesn’t want to worry Damian. She forces a smile.

“Yeah, And you’re the father.”

The two of them laugh, but the movement immediately sends Janis curling in on herself again. A whimper escapes from her lips and her stomach flips, leaving her thankful that she decided not to eat earlier. She coughs, causing her stomach to twist in ways she didn’t think were possible. Her knees hit the floor hard, ripping her fishnet tights. She leans over, practically in child’s pose on the dirty art room floor.

“Jan, what’s wrong? Panic attack?” Damian asks, his hands hovering over her body. He’s not afraid to touch her, but he knows that when she starts to panic she doesn't like to be touched. Still he feels conflicted, because she doesn’t mind it in any other circumstances. Years of friendship has taught him these things on how to help Janis and vice versa, but now he’s at a loss.

“Stomach.” Is all Janis can say. She hasn't felt pain like this since she broke her wrist in fourth grade.

“Shit,” Damian says, “I’ll call Caddy. She’s got to know like first aid or something from living out in the wilderness.”  
He pulls his phone from his pocket and Janis glances up. She grabs his hand, halting his fast moving fingers.

“Don’t, Damian.”

“Well can you move?”

Janis doesn’t respond.

“Hun, this is no time to be stubborn.” Damian clicks his tongue.  
He searches his contacts for Cady, and brings his phone to his ear. He lets Janis hold on to his other hand. Her hand is shaking and gripping his painfully tight. Her various silver rings cut into his skin.

Cady answers after two rings.

“Hi!” She says, “I can only talk for a minute, and then I’ve got to get back to the meeting. What’s up?”

“Caddy, we need your help.” Damian says sharply.

“Why? What happened?” Her voice drops lower in pitch. It would be unsettling, if Damian isn’t already freaked out over Janis.

“It’s Janis. She said her stomach’s been hurting all day and she just collapsed.”

“Is she awake?” Cady asks.

Damian looks over at his best friend, who is now mumbling something to herself that he can’t quite hear. He notices her chest rising and falling, and realizes she’s coaching herself through breathing exercises.

“Yeah, she’s in a lot of pain though.”

“Where are you guys?”

“The art room,” Damian supplies, “A129, I think.”

Damian can hear the sounds of rustling paper, and the voices of Cady’s fellow classmates calling to her.

“I’m coming now. Don’t move.”

Cady hangs up without a goodbye.

A few minutes later Cady barrels into the art room, throwing her bag to the floor. She is still clad in pink (old habits die hard), but she has her mathletes jacket tied around her waist. Janis is curled up on the floor, gripping hard on Damian’s hand. Her silver rings leave red marks on Damians fingers, but he doesn’t seem bothered, so Cady won’t mention it.

She had never seen Janis like this before. Janis and Damian had told her once in passing that Janis used to have panic attacks almost every day, but Cady had never witnessed one. She had never been allowed to. For a moment it feels like she has intruded on something she’s not meant to see, but she reminds herself that this is different. Damian looks to her and smiles, halting the worries that she shouldn’t be here.

“Janis?” Cady asks hesitantly.

Janis smiles.

“Hey girl, hey.” She mutters, chuckling to herself. She groans soon after, putting her head down on the floor.

“Jeez, Damian. What’d you do to her?” Cady says kneeling down beside Janis.

“Excuse me, all I did was model for our wonderful art freak here.” Damian rebutts, mocking offense.

“Thanks again, babe.” Janis slowly moves into a sitting position, wincing with each minuscule movement. Her smile barely falters. Damian realizes that she’s downplaying her pain in front of Cady, careful to not make too much sound.

“Okay, enough with the flirting…” Cady states receiving a chorus of ews from both of them. “Can I see what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…” Janis starts but when she receives a look from Damian, she concedes.

Janis reluctantly nods, letting go of her legs. She straightens her long legs out in front of her, silently gesturing for Cady to get on with it. So, she does, delicately placing her manicured fingers on Janis’ lower abdomen. The touch sends a chill down her spine.

“I’m really sorry if this hurts.” Cady says with that sickeningly sweet smile of hers, and begins pressing.

Within seconds Janis recoils, a small whimper escaping her lips. She plays it off as a cough, but Cady doesn’t seem convinced.

“I hurt you.”

“I’m fine,” Janis snaps.

“You’re not,” Damian adds, receiving a glare from Janis.

“Really guys, I’m okay. I probably just ate something bad.” Janis lies, letting go of Damian’s hand.

“You didn’t eat lunch,” Damian adds again.

Cady crosses her arms over her chest, surveying Janis. Janis can’t help but shiver under the gaze of her soft blue eyes.

“I’m no doctor, but I think you might have appendicitis.” Cady says, which is quickly followed by a dramatic “Shit,” from Damian.  
“We should take her to the hospital.” Cady says, turning her attention to him.

Janis interjects.

“No, I’m okay guys. I’ll just head home.”

“Like hell you will.” Damian fires back.

He turns back to Cady once he knows he’s got his point across.

“But what are we going to do? None of us have cars.”

Cady thinks for a moment, tugging at the color of her hot pink shirt.

“I actually do.” Cady says. “Well it’s not mine, but I know someone who will let us use her car and she’s still here.”

“Who?” Damian questions, his eyes wide.

Cady looks over to Janis for a moment, seemingly deciding whether or not she should say. Eventually she does and stands up.

“Regina.”

“No way!” Janis yells, a bit louder that she expects. Her entire body tenses, and a new wave of nausea comes over her.

“Come on, Janis. I’ve been driving her to school recently and she really is changing for the better.”

Janis grits her teeth, aware that her eyes are starting to sting. She blinks rapidly.

“Just because Regina went and got hit by a bus, doesn’t mean I’m going to willingly go for a fucking joyride with her.”

“It’s the best option we have right now.” Damian admits.

“I’d rather have my stomach burst open than spend fifteen minutes in a car with Regina.” Janis' voice is rising the longer she speaks, and she attempts to pull herself up from the floor, only to fall into Damian as she tries.

“Don’t you trust me?” Cady says extending Janis her hand to help her up.

Janis pauses.

“Can you blame me if I don’t?”

Cady's face falls and she withdraws her hand. The hurt of Janis’s statement obviously hitting her hard. She turns to Damian, but for once he’s silent.

“I deserve that,” Cady says, “but let me help you. Please?”

Janis sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

“Fine.”

Cady being as forgiving as she is, isn’t surprised when Regina agrees to let them use her car to take Janis to the hospital. However, Cady could not have predicted the complete chaos happening in the seats in front of her. Damian is practically bouncing in his seat, at the realization that he is driving a car that probably costs as much as a house. Meanwhile Regina, is barking orders at him, her spinal halo clinking with each movement she makes.

“I told you to speed up a bit, not drive like your in a game of fucking Mariokart.” Regina complains.

“Well I’m sorry grandma, and I’ll have you know I’m actually really good at Mariokart.”

Regina almost growls at Damian’s comment.

“I swear to god, Hubbard, if you wreck my car I’ll kill you.”

He laughs. “Then get ready to have your ass haunted.”

"If you haunt me, I’ll get an exorcist and erase your gay ass from the universe.”

“Well,” Damian says tapping the steering wheel. “I’ll just have to get all my gay ghost friends to haunt you then.”

Janis rolls her eyes from her spot curled up in the backseat. Even though she knows she still doesn’t fully trust Cady, she allows herself to rest her head on Cady’s lap. Cady is holding her in her strong but comfortable grip, lightly running her fingers through Janis’ hair. She’d be lying if the gesture didn’t make her blush.  
It would be relaxing, if she didn’t feel like a lion was ripping apart her insides.

“As entertaining as this is. I would really appreciate it if you two shut the fuck up.” Janis mutters.

“Fine,” they both say simultaneously, leaving Cady stifling a laugh.

“She’s such a drama queen,” Regina whispers not so secretly to Damian.

“Coming from you.”

With that Cady is freely laughing, at the two in the front seat. And Janis can’t help but snicker.

The car is quiet for a few moments, until Regina clears her throat. Immediately the tone in the car seems to shift.

“Alright, before you go and like fucking die or something, there’s something I should probably get off my chest.” Regina says, her voice is much quieter than normal.

“You’re pregnant!” Damian yells.

“No.”

“You’re a lesbian!”

“No.”

“You’re—“

Regina cuts Damian off before he can finish his thought.

“God, do you ever shut up?”

“Just tell us, Regina.” Cady interrupts, before Damian and Regina start going at it again.

“I’m—“

Regina pauses.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you when we were younger, Janis. You didn’t deserve that, and I was just a bitch.” Regina is looking down at her pink nails, unable to meet anyone’s gaze. None of them have ever seen her this vulnerable. It’s weird.

The car is completely silent, each of them holding their breath.

Janis thinks for a minute. She’s been waiting for this for years, and of course it had to happen now. She’d laugh if it didn’t hurt to do so.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you, Regina.” Janis admits. “But thank you for the apology.”

Regina smiles.

“Oh, and Damian. I’ll get the jocks to stop picking on you. They’re scared of me, so they’ll do whatever I say.”

Damian chuckles.

“I think I’m starting to like this new Regina.”

“Me too,” Cady adds.

“Me three,”

Regina shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the grin tugging at her lips.

“Well don’t get used to it nerds, I’ll still kill you if you wreck my car.”

Janis ends up having to get her appendix removed, leaving her stuck at home for the rest of the week. She hears her mother let her friends in the front door on Friday afternoon. She sits up a bit when she hears the voices, knowing that they’ll come bursting into her room in moments. She’s not surprised when Damian and Cady are there in her doorway, but does a double take when she sees Regina with them. She’s holding a “get well” balloon doing her best to fake indifference.

Damian and Cady run up to her immediately, hugging her gently. Damian flops down at the end of Janis’s bed already blabbing about all that Janis had missed from school. Cady stands beside her rubbing her thumb across the back of Janis’s hand. It’s a small gesture that she appreciates. Maybe she can trust Cady a little more.  
Janis tries to listen to Damian’s stories but she can’t help it when her eyes drift over to Regina. She’s tied the balloon to Janis bed frame and has moved on to explore the rest of Janis’s room. She’s wandering around, looking at the various paintings and sketches pinned to her wall. Regina notices Janis staring and scoffs.

“What are you looking at?” She asks.

Janis smirks.

“Nothing. What are you looking at?”

Damian has stopped talking now, only mildly annoyed that no one is listening to his story.

“You’re really good,” Regina says, “at art, I mean.”

Janis seems taken aback by the compliment, but nods.

“Thanks. It’s the art therapy,” Janis murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper.

Damian rests his hand on Janis’s knee. And Cady turns to Regina expectantly.

Regina looks down at her pumps, her spinal halo clinking at the sudden movement.

“I’m really sorry, Janis.” Is all Regina can say, but it leaves the other three smiling.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Ahh, this is my first fic for ao3 so I apologize if it sucks. Also I need more Cady/Janis content!!!  
> <3


End file.
